The X Gear
by Chropecious blade
Summary: Follow a swordsman with a mysterious past as he fights characters from game while in search for the mysterious new gear, the X gear! Please R&R!


Guilty Gear

The X Gear

One: Merciful Swordsman

(Includes mostly characters from Guilty Gear and some new characters I've created, review and tell me if you liked it)

The sky was darkened with ash, the air smelled of burnt flesh, a major battle had just ended only seconds earlier. A man stood upon a low hill and stared into the grey distance of the land. Infront of him was a giant field that was covered with dead bodies, all were scorched by flame, the land that was there before had been burnt to a crisp. The man held a long thin blade in his hand, he held it firmly in his hands for what he was looking at in the distance was a fleet of air ships. These weren't any old air ships, they were piloted by the famous Johnny and May. However, the swordsman only saw more enemies to stand in his way of finding the new Gear. He waited a long while until the fleet of ships landed on the field ahead of them. Atop of one was a young girl wearing a all orange pirate hat and dress, in her hand and thrown over her shoulder was her weapon, the iron anchor, she challenged him. The swordsman looked at her closely then said,"No!"

May jumped to her feet and screamed,"What! Why not, just 'cus I'm little doesn't mean I ain't strong!"

The Swordsmen stared at her then nodded his head, "People who only use their strength in battle are truly weak, therefore you are unworthy. However, that man in the air ship with you...I want him to be my opponent!"

May was angry now, "No, no, no! You're my opponent, now fight me",she hurlded the anchor at him.

He sighed then slashed as if he were simply hitting a small leaf and smacked the anchor back to the ground. May stared in awe for a few seconds then grapped her anchor once again and rushed at him. She leaped above him then slashed downward, he blocked quickly then easily pushed her away. She dropped down behind him then spun backward with the anchor ready to smash, but the swordsman simply stepped to the side allowing her to shoot forward. He took this oppurtunity and kneed her in the stomach, he then picked her up by the collar of her shirt and threw her towards the ground. Johnny hastely caught her. The swordsman was impressed by Johnny's speed. Johnny motion for one of the crew to take May to the med center on board and for the others to prepare to fire at the swordsman if given the signal.

He turned to the swordsman, "What is your name?"

"Hmmm...it's",he paused and remembered something about his past, "my name is of no inportance but if you must call me something called Dazix!"

"So Dazix did you cause all this destruction?"

The swordsman nodded, Johnny then grabbed the hilt of his sword;his jacket swayed in the wind aswell as his pony tail. The swordsman took up a fighting stance, he put his left hand forward with the palm facing down and the right had held the sword in an angled directly diagnal from Johnny.

"Hmmm, will you be able to stop me...will you?"

Johnny stared him in the eyes, "I'm gonna try", he lept forward with an immense speed and landed beside the swordsman before he had even noticed him leap, then swiped at his head.

The swordsman's head came flying off and landed on the ground, then his body caught aflame.

"Oh no it was a fake all along!" Dazix appeard behind Johnny and stuck his sword through his stomach.

"I guess not even you could stop me?"

"You assume the fight is over, but your wrong! I still have one move that can beat anyone", he pulled himsel off of the blade and turned to Dazix.

"Hmmm...a trump card...will this actually defeat me", he said to himself.

May woke up in the med center and immediately rushed outside to see how Johnny was doing. She stared in grimmace when she saw his wound. He stepped toward the swordsman, his sword returned to its sheath.

"Now die!" He shot forward at Dazix and unsheathed his sword with an amazing speed, his blade glowed with a bright blue aura. He striked forward, the end of the blade shooting straight at his face. Dazix looked at the blade as it came closer and closer, then knew that he had one; he ducked under the blade and sped forward, his sword ignited with flames and then he stroke forward with his sword. A slender wave shot forward and went through Johnny, slicing his glasses and hat in half, and sent a long slash through his torso. Blood sprayed to the ground, he had been defeated.

"How could I have...lost...he was too fast...it's over for me", Johnny thought.

Dazix pointed the burning blade at his face and began, "I guess you really couldn't stop me?"

May couldn't believe her eyes, Johnny had never lost before. Then Dazix prepared to slash Johnny's head off, as he slashed May became enraged and then leapt to the hill and blocked the attack.

"No, the fight is over you have no need to kill him!"

"I must, it is respectful to kill a warrior after he falls."

"No not Johnny! I won't let you", she burst into tears,"Even if I have to die to protect him!"

Dazix felt something inside when he heard the words and saw the tears, he remembered a part of his childhood. He felt compassion for the two so he decided to spare them.

"Hmmm...I will let you live, however if we ever happen to fight again, I will kill you...both!" He exstinguished the flames and sheathed his sword then headed down the hill and onward through the plains in search of his next opponent.

A/N: I hoped you liked it, next chapter is called Anji, the Fan of death


End file.
